


Tu seras ma perte

by MaevaCerise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chantage, M/M, Magie, Otage, Romance, fantastique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: William eut une impression étrange alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'écurie. Il s'arrêta un instant et jeta un regard autour de lui, sans rien voir de suspect. Puis soudain son monde bascula, devenant une prison aux murs d'un blanc immaculé.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, me voici avec un OS pour le challenge d'octobre "Tu seras ma perte". Vous pouvez découvrir ce merveilleux collectif dans mes auteurs favoris, n'hésitez surtout pas ! J'avais une envie d'un peu de fantastique et d'un petit texte sans prise de tête, voilà voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira. En complémentarité avec le challenge, je souhaite répondre à la question de ce mois-ci : "Dites ce que vous aimez chez vos lecteurs".  
> Ma réponse serait votre présence et les avis que vous laissez que ce soit simplement un simple mot à la critique élaborée. J'aime la façon dont vous prenez le temps de me lire, de vous faire votre avis, d'apprécier ou non ce que j'écris. J'aime aussi les échanges qui peuvent naître d'une lecture, que ce soit au travers d'une review ou d'un MP. Merci d'être là simplement.  
> Et pour finir, je remercie chaleureusement Thelxinoë pour son magnifique travail de correction, combattant vaillamment les répétitions et les erreurs avec une gentillesse et une ténacité remarquable. Bravo à toi et merci d'avoir été ma bêta pour cet OS !

William eut une impression étrange alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'écurie. Il s'arrêta un instant et jeta un regard autour de lui, sans rien voir de suspect. Perturbé, mais décidé à ne pas se laisser terroriser par les contes que lui racontait autrefois sa nourrice, le cavalier reprit sa marche. Même s'il n'aimait pas y penser et que la nuit était encore loin, aujourd'hui était le jour des esprits et des sorcières.

Le monde avait beau être moderne, la résurgence de la magie et des mœurs moyenâgeuses qui y étaient liées le soumettait à un fonctionnement hybride entre technologie et magie, pratiquants et non pratiquants. Enfin, William vivait bien trop loin de ces choses magiques pour les craindre. Par contre, l'homme qui l'avait aimé ─ et quitté ─ y était lié, ayant choisi la voie de la chevalerie au service des pratiquants ; mais c'était du passé à présent.

Soudain, William cru traverser une chute d'eau glacée, son corps se crispant sous le froid tandis qu'il haletait à la recherche d'air. Il ferma ses yeux qui le brûlaient, tombant à genoux, plié en deux sous la sensation de chute vertigineuse qui s'ensuivit. Enfin tout s'immobilisa, mais il resta les yeux brûlants et larmoyants, le corps parcouru de frissons alors même qu'il n'était pas trempé.

Il se redressa un peu, le cœur battant, avant que sa respiration se coupe sous la surprise. Un instant il hésita, se demandant s'il rêvait. Il se releva, un peu chancelant, et observa les environs. Autour de lui, les murs étaient d'un blanc bien trop propre et trop pur pour sa vue. Il ferma les yeux, percevant encore sous ses paupières des taches de couleur. Puis il les rouvrit, mais son décor était toujours le même, d'une blancheur incroyable.

Il eut un instant de flottement, cette sensation irréelle d'être là sans être là. Il ne comprenait pas et se pinça dans l'espoir de... de quoi, il ne savait même pas. Une douleur fugace le fit grimacer et il finit par se résigner : il ne rêvait pas. Hésitant, il s'avança, les mains tendues devant lui, appréciant mal les distances dans cette mer de blancheur.

Il fut presque rassuré en sentant sous ses doigts une surface lisse et tiède : même si il ne comprenait rien à sa situation, il y avait du tangible. La chaleur du mur était à la fois réconfortante mais étrange. Depuis quand un mur est tiède ? D'ailleurs depuis quand se rend-on dans ses écuries pour se retrouver parachuté dans une cellule blanche digne des hôpitaux psychiatriques ?

Peut-être était-il devenu fou le temps d'un battement de cœur ? Il avait l'impression que la confusion de son esprit l'engourdissait, qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à paniquer. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait devait faire à peine quatre mètres carrés, ce qui finirait sans nul doute par lui provoquer un accès de claustrophobie.

Il fit le tour de sa cellule, sa main glissant d'un mur à l'autre. Étrangement, l'un des murs avait une surface lisse comme du verre, froide et opaque comme de la neige, sans aucune faiblesse ni aspérité. Il se recula et s'assit face à ce mur insolite, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Comment avait-il atterri là ? Depuis combien de temps était-il coincé ici ? Et pour combien de temps encore ? Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il ne pouvait vraiment pas. Il ne put s'empêcher ─ réaction instinctive ─ d'aller taper contre la vitre, s'égosillant avec l'espoir que quelque chose se passe, que quelqu'un l'entende. Il frappa la surface rigide, se faisant plus mal qu'autre chose. Sa panique enflant, il se rabattit sur les autres murs… Vaine tentative : ceux-ci étaient encore plus durs.

Il avait l'impression de devenir fou dans ce blanc terrifiant, et mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il voyait flou. Si la blancheur immaculée l'éblouissait effectivement, d'insidieuses larmes se révélèrent être la cause de sa vision trouble. En outre, il s'écorchait la peau à lutter contre ces murs.

Il se recula, ramenant ses poings contre la poitrine. L'idée même de faire des dessins avec son sang sur le mur l'aurait plus rassuré que ce blanc oppressant. Il secoua la tête, se laissant glisser contre l'un des murs et n'arrivant plus à réfréner sa panique, se laissa sombrer.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, la situation n'avait guère changé. Les murs toujours intacts et blancs, sa gorge et ses mains douloureuses, et un tambour qui battait la cadence dans son crâne. Il n'y comprenait rien. Un soupir las lui échappa et il posa sa tête contre le mur, attirant ses genoux contre son torse et enfouissant son visage entre eux. Il se mit à compter dans sa tête, et, plus il égrenait des secondes imaginaires, plus la situation lui semblait absurde.

Il laissa ses pensées dériver, se demandant ce que ses parents faisaient, s'ils avaient remarqué son absence. Mais après tout, peut-être que le temps ne s'était pas tant écoulé que cela... Comment le savoir ? Un autre visage se présenta à son esprit, serrant et réchauffant son cœur à la fois. Des exclamations agacées rompirent brusquement le flot de ses pensées et il se figea, tête penchée, sens aux aguets, tentant de repérer d'où venait les sons.

— N'es-tu pas heureux de revoir ta fiancée ?

La voix pourtant douce procura un frisson désagréable à William sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

— Pas vraiment. Tu as déjà obtenu trop de moi, alors laisse-moi en paix pour le peu de jours qu'il me reste avant ce... avant...

— Fais attention à tes propos, mon cher Fréderic...

William en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait refusé de reconnaître cette voix, la voix de celui qui l'avait quitté pour s'en retourner auprès de sa fiancée... Était-il en train de devenir fou ? Était-ce bien son aimé et cette détestable femme qu'il entendait discuter ? Il se releva, le souffle court, se rapprochant de la surface blanche et froide du verre, écoutant le reste de la conversation.

— Tu m'as déjà tout pris... Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais m'arracher d'autre.

— Aies l'obligeance de ne pas me prendre pour une imbécile. Je te l'avais dit : jamais tu n'appartiendras à quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré cela, tu es allé te vautrer dans les bras de ce fils de bourgeois.

— Pourquoi doit-on revenir là-dessus, Catherina ? Je l'ai quitté pour que tu le laisses en paix.

— Non, tu l'as quitté pour _me_ revenir ! Et pourtant, tu ne penses qu'à lui, tout le temps, même dans tes rêves ! Jusqu'aux replis les plus insaisissables de ton âme, je l'y trouve! Tu l'aimes encore et ça, je ne le supporte pas, cracha Catherina d'une voix crissante.

La révélation fut un choc pour William, et là où l'horreur aurait dû l'envahir, il ne put que ressentir un fol espoir de récupérer son amant. Frédéric ne l'avait pas quitté pour cette femme. Frédéric n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

— Quelle importance, toi tu m'as et lui non. Ne peux-tu pas t'en contenter ?

— Allons Frédéric, susurra Catherina. Je pourrais m'en contenter en effet... Mais le mariage approche, et je voulais être absolument certaine que tu m'appartiens.

— Si tu veux m'ensorceler pour faire de moi une de tes obéissantes créatures, vas-y. Cela n'a plus d'importance à présent. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais renoncer avec l'épée de Damoclès que tu fais peser sur ceux qui me sont chers.

— Tu n'as jamais su faire preuve de diplomatie, mon cher, mais tu as la chance que je sois patiente, aimante et généreuse envers toi.

Un rire désabusé sortit des lèvres de Frédéric, alors que William, sentant le vent tourner, commença à paniquer. Il cria mais il n'était pas audible. De plus en plus angoissé, il frappa la vitre, tentant d'avertir son amant.

— Si, si, crois-moi quand je te dis être généreuse, poursuivit Catherina. Je t'ai même apporté un cadeau.

De la manière dont elle avait prononcé sa phrase, William pouvait presque entendre son rictus. D'un coup, il entendit le son d'un tissu, comme un rideau que l'on tirait, et le mur de verre blanc devint transparent. Il gémit en voyant l'homme qu'il aimait, les yeux cernés sur un visage plus défait et plus sombre qu'avant. Sa tenue de chevalier laissait deviner qu'il avait perdu du poids, mais il n'en restait pas moins beau.

A ses côtés se tenait une magnifique femme aux cheveux sombres relevés en un chignon complexe et des yeux d'un noir de jais contrastant avec sa peau pâle. Sa robe et ses ongles couleur charbon, ainsi que son aura, ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa nature : c'était une sorcière. William vit Frédéric se tourner vers lui, le visage toujours aussi fermé. La brune se glissa à côté du chevalier, l'incitant d'une caresse sur le bras à se placer devant la vitre.

— Je ne vois qu'un miroir. C'est gentil, mais je n'en ai pas l'utilité, Catherina !

— Allons, Frédéric, fais-moi plaisir. Souviens-toi de ce que tu lui as dit lorsque tu l'as fait tien, alors même que tu allais contre ma volonté… Croyais-tu que je n'avais pas tout vu, tout entendu ? J'attendais que tu réalises ton erreur... Je n'ai pas apprécié devoir te mettre une laisse pour que tu reviennes.

— Catherina... soupira Fréderic, le regard éteint posé sur le miroir sans tain, derrière lequel William comprenait comment cette femme avait vidé son aimé de tout sentiment positif.

— Redis ces mots, Frédéric, et je te révélerai mon cadeau de mariage.

— A quoi bon ?

— Frédéric, ne me fais pas me répéter. Que lui as-tu dit cette nuit-là ?

— Tu seras ma perte, souffla-t-il.

A ces mots, le miroir devint aussi transparent que de l'eau. Les yeux de Frédéric s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de revoir William et, d'un geste instinctif, il chercha son contact, ses mains ne rencontrant que la surface du miroir. Une expression effarée apparut sur le visage de Fréderic en assimilant que l'objet emprisonnait son amour.

— Liam...

William plaça ses paumes sur la vitre, à la rencontre de celles du chevalier, avant que celui-ci ne recule comme s'il avait été brûlé.

— Qu'as-tu fait ? Mais qu'as-tu fait, Catherina ? Libère-le ! rugit Fréderic en attrapant sa fiancée par les épaules et la secouant rudement, défaisant la coiffure qu'elle portait. Celle-ci ne fit que rire, une lueur de pure cruauté sur le visage.

— Oh non ! Et si tu tentes de briser le miroir ou de me blesser, tu le tueras. Lâche-moi Frédéric ! Tout de suite !

La prise de Fréderic se resserra un instant avant de reculer, et, saisi par toutes les émotions qu'il lisait sur le visage de son aimé, les poings de William se crispèrent, avec l'envie de frapper une femme pour la première fois. Fréderic, lui, ne semblait savoir que faire, jetant un regard à la fois désespéré et douloureux à son amoureux.

— Je trouve cela hilarant, vois-tu. Mon cher Frédéric, tu croyais qu'il serait ta perte, mais au final tu seras la sienne. Que penses-tu de mon cadeau ?

— Catherina, relâche-le !

— Non, regarde comme tu redeviens l'homme que j'ai aimé dès qu'il est là, à portée de main. Ce feu dans tes yeux, cette passion... Peut-être devrais-je le garder ici pour être sûr que tu me fasses honneur lors de notre nuit de noces…

— Ça suffit, Catherina... Tu m'as juré que tu ne le toucherais pas si je revenais !

— Mais je ne l'ai pas touché... Il est indemne... N'es-tu pas heureux ?

— Tu n'avais pas à le mêler à ça, renvoie-le chez lui.

— Non, je crois que je vais le garder, pouffa la sorcière en décochant un sourire narquois à son rival emprisonné. Je devrais le laisser dans cette cage blanche et voir en combien de temps il deviendrait fou, sans rien pour s'occuper ou se nettoyer... Combien de temps peut-il survivre juste avec... de l'eau et des restes... C'est bien ce qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas ? _Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche ?_

Catherina eut un petit rire, se retournant vers Fréderic. William, qui voyait les efforts que faisait Fréderic pour ne pas frapper la mégère, sentait à quel point son cœur était déchiré. S'il agissait contre elle, il le tuerait. S'il la laissait faire, il resterait captif. William réfléchissait ardemment. Sa nourrice lui avait dit quelque chose sur les maléfices en général, mais avait-elle dit quelque chose qui puisse l'aider ? Il aurait vraiment dû l'écouter plus attentivement. Soudain, les mots revinrent à sa mémoire, et, derrière la brune, William attira l'attention de son aimé avant d'articuler soigneusement:

« Tue-la.»

Frédéric lui lança un regard horrifié, ne voulant pas le condamner. La sorcière se retourna, jetant un oeil suspicieux au cavalier, s'approchant du miroir, venant y tapoter son ongle verni de noir.

— Peut-être devrais-je le rapetisser pour le mettre dans mon miroir de poche... Ou dans une boule en verre... Je la placerais alors dans notre chambre à coucher... Qu'il puisse voir ce que je lui ai pris, ce que je fais de ton corps... Je pourrais aussi le rendre minuscule et le lâcher dans ma boîte aux araignées, et voir comment il s'en sort...

Catherina s'apprêtait à mettre sa menace à exécution mais Frédéric dégaina son épée et la plaqua contre la poitrine de la sorcière, comprimant sa gorge de sa main libre afin d'empêcher ses incantations. Celle-ci, loin d'avoir peur, eut un sourire amusé, Frédéric se souvint de son avertissement. Ses mains vernies qui remontaient le long de son torse lui signifiaient qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il la tuerait. Elle avait raison. Il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de William. Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser soumis à ses caprices non plus.

Il relâcha la pression autour du cou de l'ensorceleuse, reculant son arme, le visage vaincu, mais William vint soutenir son aimé d'un regard déterminé. Il préférait encore mourir que de le laisser être le jouet de cette sorcière. Fréderic enfonça alors la lame dans la poitrine de Catherina, transperçant son cœur et étouffant d'une main son détestable rire.

Les griffes de la brune se plantèrent dans le bras du chevalier mais c'était trop tard. Un liquide noir et visqueux jaillit de la plaie causée par le chevalier. Ce dernier retira son épée, et William blêmit à la vue de la vitre tâchée de ce sang noir qui se répandait et qui semblait transpercer sa surface et son corps, le faisant hurler de douleur.

Il se laissa sombrer dans les ténèbres, heureux au moins que Frédéric soit libéré de l'emprise de cette ensorceleuse. Un froid vif et violent vint le traverser, l'entraînant dans le sillage de la morte.

William fut surpris d'ouvrir les yeux dans un lit blanc et grimaça de cette couleur qu'il commençait à haïr. Il sentit une main frôler sa joue, la tournant pour contempler un visage qu'il n'espérait plus, un visage dont jamais il ne pourrait se rassasier.

Un soupir de soulagement et de contentement lui échappa : il n'était pas mort, et en plus son aimé était à ses côtés. Celui-ci eut un petit rire brisé, avant de l'aider à se redresser et le serrer contre lui :

— Dire que tu prétendais n'écouter ta nourrice que d'une oreille, Liam…Savais-tu que cela ne te tuerai pas ?

— Et bien, il faut croire que ça ne ressortait pas tant que ça par l'autre oreille. Elle me répétait que « la magie d'une sorcière ne perdure pas après sa mort. Il faut soit faire couler son sang pour briser les malédictions, soit choisir de rester sous son joug ». Je ne pensais pas réellement survivre, mais au moins tu aurais été libéré. Enfin bon, nous verrons bien la prochaine fois où, dans ta malchance, tu séduiras une autre sorcière.

— Ou pas... Nous allons nous tenir éloignés des sorcières. J'ai trop de succès auprès d'elles.

William rit, se blottissant contre son chevalier et songeant qu'il faudrait qu'il remercie tout de même sa nourrice.


End file.
